Dance into the Light
by Enid Freyr
Summary: The spirit of the papou fruit takes on the job of finding a true love for Sora. But someone is out to destroy the Destiny Island's perfect paradise! Can Riku and Sora save their home, and their universe, before it's too late? Riku/Sora
1. Default Chapter

Weeee, another KH story! This idea popped into my head, and I didn't check if anyone else used this idea.. _; so, if someone used this idea, I is sorry! U_u Ok, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!.....Except some few characters that are original. xD HEHEHE.  
  
Chapter one: Spirit of the Papou  
He sighed and walked along the beach, his brown hair swaying slightly with the cool summer breeze. His lips curved into a small smile, swaying his arms back and forth as he strolled over the rickety old shack in front of him. The door swung open as soon as he came close, causing the young boy to fall onto his back. The brunette sat up and rubbed his head, only to hear a soft chuckle above him. Blinking, he looked up and saw a boy with silver hair and sea green eyes gazing into his cerulean ones.  
  
"Jeez, Sora. You'd think you could hear me from walking down those shabby, squeaky steps." The silver haired boy replied, holding his gloved hand out to the boy on the floor. Sora gave a pout, then took his hand, while the sea green eyed boy pulled him up.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, Riku! I wasn't paying attention. You shouldn't open the door so fast!" Sora exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Riku laughed, patting Sora on the shoulder, causing Sora to almost stumble.  
  
"Hey, guys!" a boy called out, his blonde hair bouncing around as he ran, his hand raised above his hand, waving to Riku and Sora. He stopped a little ways in front of them, placing his hands over his knees, trying to catch his breath. Sora blinked, while Riku grinned slightly.  
  
"So, Tidus, you wanna go one on one again? After that beating I gave you yesterday?" Riku said, his right eyebrow quirked in interest. Tidus growled slightly, then stood up straight, his fist up in front of himself. He nodded and went on how he could beat Riku any day, and that he was just fooling around in the duel yesterday.  
  
Sora yawned and went into the shack, letting Riku and Tidus have their sword fight. He walked up the stairs, and opened the door that lay beyond the last step. He swung the door open, and walked along the bridge to the small island, where the papou trees grew. Sora sat down on the low tree branch and picked a star shaped fruit from the tree, looking at it in his hand. "...They say, if you share the papou fruit with someone, you'll be bonded with them forever..I wonder if it's true." He sighed and shrugged, just about ready to throw the star over his shoulder, until he saw it glow. Quickly, he dropped the fruit and jumped back, falling onto his rear as he saw a figure slowly flow up from the papou. His eyes widened as he saw the figure take shade of a woman, with long, flowing emerald hair, and glowing, golden eyes. She wore a dress of white, which looked like what a woman would wear in ancient Greece. Along with that, earrings of diamond dangled from her ears, and a golden necklace graced her neck.  
  
She looked toward Sora, with a huge smile on her face. She stood towering over him, at least at 5'9. Sora gaped at the woman, his mouth hanging open, trying to place all the pieces in the puzzle. His left eye twitched, as she woman slipped her hands under his underarms, pulling him up into a warm embrace.  
  
"Hello there, young Sora! I am Aroha, the spirit of the Papou. I am here to help you." She said, her voice of silk as her accent clearly shown she had to of been of Irish origin. ((Enid: Eheh, I don't think Sora knows what Irish is, but hell! It's my story, I do as I please! -_o))  
  
"Huh?" was all Sora could say, his eye twitching as the Aroha hugged him tightly. He was left confused, Disoriented and felt the need for therapy.  
  
Badly.  
  
*****~~~~~~  
  
WEEEE, That was short, yet fun! Ahahah. Please be gracious enough to r/r! xO I'd love flames too, cuz they're funny! *gnaws on Riku plushie* That's right kiddies! YAOI!!!!! xD YAY, let's all mambo. *mambos with Goofy*  
  
Goofy: Hyuk! 


	2. Ah, a normal day

Dance into the light  
  
Wmauahahah. Hehee, yay another chapter! ^_^ oooo, time to say stuff!  
  
Hyper Pegesus and Cursed: o.o yaoi = Good! ^^ ahaha, Sora would probably be plenty happy in your therapy sessions! XD weee, thank you for reviewing!  
  
SouthsFinestBelle : Thank you for thinking it's creative! ^_^ Kinda popped in my head one day and, bam. xD *throws plushies* Please keep reviewing!  
  
Kaya Kydra : Hehe, mambo izn't hard to do. :D Anywho, yes! I did get the title from the song, by Phil Collins. I plan using the song somewhere in one of the future chapters. ^_~ Thank you for reviewing, please keep them coming!  
  
Well, with all that said, I go onto chapter two!  
  
**~~  
  
Chapter two: The psychotic new girl  
  
"Okay..so your name is Aroha, right?" Sora asked, still somewhat confused from earlier that day. It isn't every guy that gets to see a woman float up from a fruit. Aroha sat on the Papou tree's branch, her hands neatly folded on her lap. She nodded vigorisly, her huge smile making anyone want to step back and see if she was on any type of medication. How could anyone be that happy?  
  
"Yes, and now I must find your mate! I must before he comes." She said, her smile loosening into a small smirk. She lifted her head up to the sky, seeming to be in thought. "Okay! Time to check out those who would be suitable for you, Sora-chan!" she chirped, sliding off the branch, her form glowing like it did before. She shrunk down, her hair shortening as well. After the glow had dimmed, her form turned her into a young 13 year old, wearing white jean suspenders, with stars for the buttons. She looked up to Sora, who was in awe once again. Aroha took his hand and led him along the bridge, Sora not paying attention enough to see what was going on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Riku sighed and sat down on a rock, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 'Tidus almost won today.kind of felt strange without Sora watching me.' he mused to himself, until he finally caught what he was thinking. 'huh? That isn't the reason! I was probably just tired....yea...that's it...It wasn't Sora. Why would it be?' His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sora walk over to him, a small girl leading him..  
  
"HI!" Aroha said to Riku, her voice a high ringing tone. Riku blinked slightly, looking to the green-haired girl, then to Sora.  
  
"Who's this, Sora?" He asked the brunette, a eyebrow gracefully being raised. Sora shook his head, coming back into reality, soaking in what Riku had asked. Sora looked nervous, and hesitated for a moment, but returned with his trade-mark grin.  
  
"This is Aroha, she just moved to the islands! The mayor asked if I would show her around." Sora said, a soft, nervous laugh escaping his lips. Riku smirked slightly, but felt a ping in his heart when he saw Aroha and Sora's hands. He shook it off quickly and stood up.  
  
"I'll get the others, They'll want to meet her." Riku said, a soft smile on his face. Turning on his heel, he ran off, searching for the others. While he ran, he thought of the ping that struck him when he saw them both.. 'There it goes again!' he thought to himself, 'Why do I feel that ping in my chest?.....A..Am I jealous.?' Once again, he shrugged off the annoying feeling. Motioning for four other figures, he called out to them. "Hey! Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus! There's a new girl on the island!" he yelled, his face filled with a fake happiness. Kairi and Selphie grinned and immediately ran in the direction of Sora and Aroha. Wakka followed along, Tidus soon after. Riku sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. This was going to be a long day...  
  
*~*~  
  
"YOUR SO KAWAII!!" Selphie screamed, pulling on Aroha's cheek. Aroha tried to smile, a small sweatdrop in the back of her head. 'She's a little bit too hyper..not a good choice.' Aroha thought to herself, trying to get out of Selphie's tight grip. Sora laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"This is Aroha, guys.." He said, looking to the others. Each of them gave a hi, and a hello. Selphie almost suffocated her with her bear hug. Aroha returned it, but focused most of her attention on the others. She turned to Kairi, looking her up and down. 'Hm...she could be good...but Sora seems to not like her, he's scooting away from her.' Indeed, Sora was trying to get away from Kairi , she consistently clung to his arm, asking him how he felt, if he'd like to walk with her. Sora's answer, was no, and a few attempts to escape her grip. Aroha blinked and looked to Wakka. 'He's tall.but, I don't think he'll be good.' Wakka came off as a side-kick to her, with his Jamacian accent. She then turned to Tidus. '..He's funny looking. Why does he wear his hair like that?' she shook her head, then spotted the silver-haired boy running up to the group. 'This one seemed upset when he looked to Sora's hand..he's pretty, some-what tall.seems dependable. Perfect!' Aroha almost squealed. He was perfect! Her job was almost done, now all there was left was to get them together...  
  
Riku ran up, and immediately saw Kairi hanging over Sora. Sora waves his hand, motioning Riku to do something, anything. Riku nodded and walked up to him, grabbing him by his other arm and dragging him to the shack. "Sora, I need to tell you something, come on." He spoke expressionalessy , grinning when he heard Kairi give a soft 'hmph', crossing her arms over her chest. Sora and blinked, clinging to Riku's arm as he dragged him off. He got a good chance to take in Riku's scent. 'He smells nice..' Sora thought, but then mentally kicked himself, for thinking such nonsense.  
  
Oh yes, it was a wonderful day on Destiny Islands. 


	3. Heartless! Run!

Holy crap!!!! I havn't updated in..like.forever @_@ I had serious writers block. I've been trying to stock up on my vocab too.I hope I get more reviews..they iz fun to read. XD Thanks to all who review and wait!! *throws riku plushies* Ugh..I'm starting to like Donald/Sora pairs too, now! XD Hahaha, oh my poor mind..new ideas.@_@  
  
Dislaimer: That's right folks.I own nothing!!! Except Aroha..and a few others.I wanna own Goofy.. ;_; *sniff*  
"Sire, the chosen has been located." A Large shadow spoke out into the darkness of the area, only to be greeted by a tall, elegant figure, with long black hair, and dark lustful emerald eyes. The man with the emerald eyes grinned, pearly white fangs shown in his twisted, evil grin.  
  
"Good, send the heartless to capture it. Now."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
All was seemingly peaceful that day on the Destiny Islands, Aroha had been introduced to everyone on the islands, and became friends with Selphie and Kairi very quickly. Sora had learned some new moves, and Riku had begun to re-take his singing lessons, which his mother wanted him to take oh so much. Yes, everything was wonderful.  
  
"Hey, what's that!?"  
  
"Ow! Aroha!"  
  
Well...sort of.  
  
Riku sighed and followed the young green haired youth, as she heavily grasped his left arm, asking him to tell her all about the plants and trees she was not aware of. They stopped when they reached the papou tree on the small island; Riku's island. Riku looked up to the luscious fruit hanging from the branches, looking like starts from the dark royal blue sky when night shone it's face. Just then, he felt Aroha's grip on his arm loosen, who looked to her in question, as she mumbled to herself.  
  
"The papou...the sign of eternal bond..the sky angel fell from the heavens...and met the ruler of the earth, and the ruler fell in love with him. Yet.the sky angel soon died...from not being able to be in his home..and so, the earth ruler planted his ashes.and thus, the papou fruit is shown..as the eternal bond of the ruler, and the angel."  
  
He looked to her in astonishment. How did she know that? She just moved here, and she already knew the long old legend of the papou. Something wasn't right about this girl...  
  
"Riku, Aroha!!" Sora yelled as he ran across the bridge, huffing as he came to a stop. He bent over to catch his breath, and Riku went over and patted his back tenderly. Sora quickly wrenched his head up to meet his sky drenched eyes, with Riku's sea green ones. As he was about to speak, dozens of blackish purple puddles formed around them. Aroha squeaked in alarm, and Riku pulled both Sora and her behind him, drawing his wooden sword. He sensed a very negative vibe coming from the pools of seeming like darkness. Then, figures pulled out from the puddles, forming creatures with antenne, and bright, yellow devilish eyes.  
  
Sora looked too shocked for words.  
  
Riku looked on in utter confusion, holding a fighting position.  
  
Aroha looked on, her expression screwed in full awareness. "They're here."  
  
~~!!  
  
God, that was too short. ._. I can't write long chapters. It's too hard. Ah, well.I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ I'll try to update more often, I swear! *flies* 


	4. Enter the door

Wee, okay!!! I've decided I will not submit any chapter, unless it is at least 2 microsoft word pages long! _; Hopefully I'll be able to to do that. I get Writer's block very easily. Once again, thank you for reviews XD I feel all fuzzy an stuff when I read them. Haw haw. Anywho, I'm introducing the two Disney animals we all know and love. Donald and Goofy~! ..My brother said this is like an alternate version of Kingdom Hearts...looks like it is. @_o;; I dunno..just gonna follow my original plot for now. _  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN K-MART!!!.......okay, I don't. I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter four: Enter the door  
  
**~~**~~  
  
"HA!" Riku cried out, slicing at one of the many small, dark, antenne carrying monsters who sprouted out of the ground. Even though all he had in defense was a wooden sword, he swung experatly, hitting the monsters in all ways. But, it wasn't enough. The dark monsters still came back, multiplying by the second. Sora called out to Riku and Aroha.  
  
"There's too many! We have to run to some safe place!"  
  
"The Secret place! Go there!" Riku screamed, pushing them both into the direction of the medium sized hole in the rocks, nearly covered in twig and vine. Aroha took one last glance at the creatures, and ran into the entrance, followed by Sora, then Riku. As soon as they reached the very end of the rocky passage way, they saw a door. Aroha was the first to walk to the door. She placed her hand on it, and was about to push it open, until another creature appeared behind Riku. He turned around, and tried to fight it off with his sword.  
  
"Go, now!" He called, his movements fluent as he swung the sword made of wood. Aroha nodded and quickly took Sora's hand, and pushed the large brown door open, she pushed him inside the black void, which laid hidden beyond the door. The last thing he yelled, was the name of the silver haired boy, before he drifted out of consiousness.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Knight Goofy, and White Mage Donald are here to see you, Queen Minnie." A buldgy like dog said, bowing before a short, mouse like creature who wore a dark magenta dress, and a crown on her head. She nodded to him, as he opened the door to the castle library. Outside of the door stood a tall, skinny black dog, who stood on two legs, like a normal human. He was dressed as a knight. Next to him, was a short, white feathered duck, who wore mage clothes. They both walked in, and bowed to the mouse.  
  
"G'mornin', Yer majesty." The dog said, putting on a nice, big smile. The duck rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he stood straight up, tapping her webbed foot against the marbal floor. Minnie bowed her head and walked over to them, an expressionless face taking over her features. She calmely started out her question  
  
"Goofy, Donald; You both know of the king's request, correct?" she said politely, giving off a small smile to both of them. Each nodded.  
  
"The king wanted us to bring the keyblade to the 'chosen one'." Donald bluntly stated, breathing in deeply. Minnie nodded, and gave them both a bag. Each filled with materials they would need for their journey. They bowed and left the library, heading for the Gummi Ship.  
  
"Say, Donald, do ya think the keyblade master'll be a nice one?" Goofy asked, walking down the hall.  
  
"Who knows? I just don't hope its some stupid blonde or something." Donald replied, waddling next to the dog.  
  
*~*!  
  
The figure with emerald eyes sat in a golden throne, while he gazed into a mirror infront of him. In the mirror's reflection was a boy, falling through darkness..a boy with eyes, the color of the sea. With a wave of his hand, the mirror switched unto another scene. He saw a little girl being pushed through a door, by an older boy, who was sinking into darkness...as soon as dark creatures lept at him. The figure smirked.  
  
"All is going according to plan..But..it would have been better if she died. No matter. That boy, though.the silvered-haired one...could be useful to me..." 


	5. Lost

W00t w00t!! update! My god..@_@;  
  
Riku:...baka.  
  
Enid: ;_; meanie. Don't make me get Ansem. :O  
  
Riku: o_O;  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! ....'cept for a few characters. :P  
  
~*~&~  
  
"..What's past it past, don't turn around. Brush away the cobwebs of freedom.." Riku sang, kicking his legs automatically over the side of the small island, where the papou fruit grew. His velvet voice was audible enough to hear, the melody even able to be heard through his words.  
  
"Come dance with me.come on and dance into the light..ohh..everybody dance into the light."  
  
"Riku! Watchya doin??" A childish voice called out from over the bridge. Riku knew very well who it was. The innocent angel of the islands; Sora. His grin was visible while he ran to the silvered haired youth, little amounts of sand kicking off the bridge, then the island in his path. He slowed down and sat next to Riku, his chocolate spiked hair bouncing as he did so. The younger brunnete looked to his best friend with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Riku smiled back , his piercing green eyes fixed on Sora's ocean blue ones. All was silent, until the younger brunnete spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Riku, what were you singing?" he asked, innocence clear in his words.  
  
"A song I made up..Don't have any spiffy lyrics for it.want to help me think of more words for it?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
*~!~#  
  
"Ugh..my head.." Riku let out, his eyelids opening slightly as he looked at his surroundings. All was dark. Nothingness. He sat up, running his fingers along the locks of his silver hair. His green eyes wandered around the darkness, until footsteps were heard.  
  
"Ah...I see you were stuck in the darkness...what a pity." The shadow said, walking out from the darkness, his emerald eyes only visible. Riku kept his composure, and quickly stood up.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I..? Where's Sora?!" Riku spat, his eyes narrowing at the mysterious figure. It simply chuckled, and laid a gloved hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My boy, all will be revealed in time.."  
  
@~@~  
  
"Sora."  
  
"ugh.."  
  
"Sorraaaa...."  
  
".."  
  
"SORA!!!!"  
  
Sora quickly sat up, frantically looking around, until his ocean blue eyes met golden ones. He sighed in relief, then looked around, quizzically. "Uh..Aroha? Where are we.?"  
  
"I don't know, I think we're somewhere in a castle..." she said, looking around at the strange figures of statue. Sora stood up, but felt something in his hand. He looked down, and saw a keychain of a star in it. He blinked and looked at it.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, looking to Aroha, who smiled."  
  
"That's your keyblade." She said, a grin plastering on her face.  
  
"Keyblade?" he asked, but was soon cut short, as the star glowed an eerie green, and in a flash, it formed into a long weapon, looking like a key, and a blade at the same time. The star keychain hung at it's end. Sora almost fell over upon this action, but kept his balance, gazeing in awe at it. Aroha giggled and soon pulled Sora's hand, walking down a dark hall way.  
  
"Wait, where's Riku!?" Sora called out, panicing. Aroha shushed him, and told him she did not know. They had to look for him, and find out where they were.  
  
"Riku..." ^%$#%  
  
WMWHHFD!!! O_o  
  
Review! RevieW!!!  
  
Please? Purty please? I love yooouuuuu. 


	6. Eeeblood

Chapter six: The submission to a darkened heart  
  
Music.  
  
That is what Riku heard then he followed the mysterious man as he walked down darkened hallways, both walls covered in paintings and photographs. One particular photograph caught his attention as he made his way through the hall. He stopped to look at it. He saw a woman, who was standing; looming over two small children. One had black hair, the other brown. The two children looked very familiar, but he couldn't tell. He thought he knew the woman as well. Her hair was a brilliant green color.  
  
"Come along, boy."  
  
Riku snorted, then turned his heel and followed once again. As he did, he became deep in thought. 'What happened to the islands? What about Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Kairi and Aroha...and most of all, Sora...' He slapped himself mentally after feeling a faint blush creep into his cheeks at the thought of the brunette's name. 'Damnit, stop doing that, idiot.' The black haired man stopped at two large marble doors, and pushed them open as if they were nothing. Inside, was a pillar of concrete. Riku quirked an eyebrow, until suddenly he was pushed against the pillar. He grunted and quickly turned his body around, only to be met with a long, red hilt colored sword against his shoulder. It pierced through his skin and tissue, into the pillar itself, pinning him there.  
  
He yelled in pain, until chains were snapped onto his arms and legs, as if they were alive themselves. His eyes widened as he tried to pulls out of the chains, his teeth gritted in frustration. A cold, long fingered hand touched beneath his chin, and caused his head to wrench up, to greet a pair of green eyes.  
  
&~^~*~  
  
"I think we're lost.." Aroha said, walking through the halls, with Sora beside her. He sighed lightly, and rubbed the back of his head. They really were lost. He grinned and looked to the little green haired girl.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find someway-"  
  
"Excuse me...but what're you doing here?" a small, petite, brown haired woman said to the two. Her soft, brown eyes blinked as she folded her hands across in front of her, Her dangling ponytail across her shoulder, held by a blue ribbon.  
  
Sora and Aroha looked at each other oddly.  
  
An hour or so later...  
  
"Oh, okay...so, you just mysteriously wounded up here?" Belle said, sitting on a couch next to a huge, furry beast, who seemed mostly human, then what his appearance said. Sora nodded and grinned his cheesy, dorky grin, and Aroha sat silently, staring at the fire in the fireplace. She seemed to be deep in thought, her golden eyes distant.  
  
"We need to find a way back.." Sora said, blinking as he watched the dog- like footstool run across the floor. Belle smiled to him.  
  
"I'm sure if you go to town, you'll be able to find what your looking for." She implied, and started telling him the way there. He nodded every now and then, trying to soak in all the information. Aroha snapped out of her day dreaming and pulled Sora to the hall.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality!" Aroha called, as she pulled him through the hall with her. She want to hurry and get to town as fast as possible. They were coming...  
  
He was coming...  
  
#~%~!  
  
"I'd make up your mind, boy.... Unless you want to die like that. The black haired man spoke, standing infront of Riku. Riku snared and yelled out "Go to hell, Bastard!" That earned him a slap in the face. The cold green eyes stared at Riku, and seemed to soak into his mind. Riku bent his head down and felt the need to weep. 'Oh hell no...no way in hell am I gonna cry..ugh...Everyone..mom..Sora..What did I do..to deserve this? Is it because I took that candy from Kairi? Or tripped Selphie when she walked past? Whatever it was..I'm sorry. This isn't very comfy, you know.' He looked down in disgust at his own thoughts. Was he actually asking for pity? The blood loss must have gone to his head. He groaned in pain. He hated this...he wanted to go home, and he wanted the man who did this to him to die, to suffer...  
  
"There's still time..if you obey me.and do my will..I will release you...and I'll help you find what you have been looking for."  
  
..He would?  
  
%~^!  
  
.; Poor Riku.... I'm sorry I had to torture him. .; But...I couldn't help it. Anyway, review!! I love review!!!! *beggss*  
  
Thank you all who have reviewed and stuck by me! I love you all so very much! *hug* xD In that friendly way... o.O; *cough* 


	7. rar

EAH! I'm sorry that I havn't updated lately! ;.; I'm sorry!!! I think this chapter will be the second to the last. Yup. I plan on adding another fic with another original character of mine, which has the same name as me XD Enid! (hence where I got my username) ;O  
  
Thank you all that have comment throughout the fic. I love you all! *hug*  
  
Chapter seven: Waiting for you  
  
I feel like I'm falling.  
  
Falling..  
  
Damnit...where are you, Sora..?  
  
....Are you alive?  
  
...Or are you dead.  
  
Sora.I'm sorry..  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't save you.  
  
I couldn't even save myself..  
  
I think I'm slipping into the darkness  
  
..He promised he'd help me find you..  
  
Can I take that risk..?  
  
"Well, boy?" The pale, jet black haired man said, walking over to Riku, the chains on his belt leaving a 'clang' every time his boot was placed on the ground. Riku groaned lightly, wearily opening his aqua eyes to meet cruel, emerald ones. The silvered haired youth grunted in digust and looked down, starting to creep back into thought.  
  
..Can I take that risk...?  
  
He nodded, almost automatically.  
  
&~%~#  
  
"Aroha, what's going on? Why're you pulling so hard?" Sora pleaded as he panted, running with Aroha as she burst through the doors of the exit, still running down the dirt paved road. She stopped after a while and waited for Sora to catch his breath. Her golden eyes seemed to be distraught and filled with caution, as she shifted her gaze from side to side, as if looking for something. Sora blinked and looked to her, but cocked his head to his right, hearing some faint footsteps.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Aroha immediately stood infront of Sora, her position was that of a fighting position. Sora quirked his eyebrow in confusion, but soon focused his attention to the two figures coming down the road. Voices were heard.  
  
"Duh, Donald?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think we're lost..."  
  
"Phooey!"  
  
Sora blinked and watched as the figures came up the road, one was tall and lean, seeming to be a dog hybrid. The other was stout, and short compared to the other, looking to be a duck. Sora blinked in confusion at the two creatures as Aroha stood up straight.  
  
"Oh..the kings sent his mage and knight?" Aroha asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sora just stared as the duck growled in frustration. (Can ducks growl? O.o;)  
  
"Watch what your saying, Aroha!" The duck shouted, being held back by the dog hybrid. Sora turned to Aroha in total confusion.  
  
"Um...who're they?"  
  
"King Mickey's lackeys sent here to find you. They think you're the keyblade master." Aroha said, sighing lightly.  
  
"Yep!" the dog said, smiling as he held back the frustrated duck.  
  
"He isn't."  
  
"Whad'ya mean, 'he isn't'!?" The feathered bird cried out, barely being held by the lean dog. Aroha shook her head and looked to the duo.  
  
"He isn't the keyblade master. He is the key itself."  
  
~@~!~%  
  
"So..he's the key to the light?" the dog now dubbed as Goofy asked, scratching the back of his head. Aroha nodded as Sora nodded too, acting like he knew what was going on. The duck, now known as Donald groaned.  
  
"But then who's the keyblade master?"  
  
"There is no keyblade master. He died." Aroha spoke calmly, closing her eyes. Her form had went back to the older version, her hair covering a large portion of her face as she tilted her head down. "But there are two keys. Sora is one. The other I have lost."  
  
"King Mickey ain't gonna be too happy 'bout that, Aroha." Goofy said. Aroha wrenched her head up, seeming to look out at oblivion.  
  
"I take that back, He's coming, right now."  
  
%%~~%%  
  
Did that confuse you?  
  
.Confused me.  
  
Why am I turning the story to this?'  
  
....cuz I can! Haha!  
  
.review please...i'll love yooouuuuu.  
  
Hah..watch me get flames!  
  
YAY!!!! 


	8. part one

Ho ho ho, my little pretties! We are near the end of this horrid, badly written fic! Yey! I havn't updated in a whole shit while, but forgive. xD yes, forgive Enid, since she's a stupid ass. Indeed. On with the show!  
  
Oh.and before that, I must hug and snuggle all those who reviewed, let me count the ways! *swoon*  
  
Kaya Kydra *extra hug* :D!  
  
Hirame *throws plushies, an hugs* xD  
  
Hyper Pegesus *throws Sora plushie* xD;;  
  
Reasa86 *hugs an stuff* :D  
  
Lil azn mystical girl *hugs* :3  
  
Assasian of the Shadows *throws Aroha plushie* :D  
  
Soraothkeeper *hug* :U  
  
DracoMeela *throws yaoi goodness* xD;;  
  
Tasan15 *hug* :3  
  
Pretty sure that's it..if I forgot anyone, I LOVE YOU~! *tackleglompstuffrapeectect* _ I did the thanking randomly, honest. xD  
  
Chapter eight: Dance into the light (part one)  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked as he blinked quizzically, as Aroha looked above to the violet and grey colored sky. Donald and Goofy looked at each other in confusion, but then yelped as she heard an ear screeching cry.  
  
"...Orpheus."  
  
All became a red tint in color, as smoke suddenly loomed up from the ground. After it wore off, two figures were standing there. A man with long, ebony hair...and the silver-haired youth, known as Riku.  
  
"Riku...." Sora murmered as he stared at his best friend, shortly cut off by a dark, velvet voice.  
  
The man with dark tresses smirked, his bright green eyes gleaming with delight "Ah, I see you have the so called 'keyblade', boy."  
  
Sora blinked and looked to the weapon in his hand, the long sword shaped like a key which was given to him by Aroha. Without hesitating, the blade shot out of Sora's hand, into the hands of the man with black hair. Both of the animals stared in disbelief, until Aroha cut in.  
  
"Do you see why I said he wasn't the keybearer? The key leaves him...." Aroha plainly stated a small smile on her face, her luscious golden eyes staring into emerald ones. The man; who was proclaimed as 'Orpheus' by her, simply grinned.  
  
"It figures you would know this, my dear mother.."  
  
"Mother?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy said in unison. They all stared at Aroha, who simply frowned.  
  
"Orpheus..I can't believe your that selfish to take a loved one from your brother." She spoke, her voice tinged with emotion of remorse and anguish towards her 'son'. Sora blinked and turned to Riku, washing back all of the conversation, only one thing on his mind. Why was Riku just standing there?  
  
"Riku?....Is that you, Riku?" Riku merely stared at the brunette, his eyes washed over, no pupils visible in those eyes, like the depths of the very ocean itself..yet, they were so cold. Sora knitted his eyebrows in anguish, frowning..something was wrong. "Riku! What's wrong with you!?"  
  
"It's no use trying to talk to him. He's under my influence. He made a deal..I take him to you, and he gives me control over him." Orpheus laughed slightly, placing a gloved hand along Riku's shoulder. Riku didn't even flinch. Aroha merely kept her smile.  
  
"So, my dear..this is all because of jealousy?"  
  
Orpheus shot a glare at his dear 'mother', his eyes filled with coldness, and somewhat hatred. "I advise you to shut your mouth, woman. This happened because of you, you pathetic excuse for a spirit." He snapped, venom oozing from his voice. He closed his eyes briefly, and regained his composure, running a gloved hand through his black strands of hair. "Heh, it's time to end this family fued...Riku, go and greet your friend."  
  
As if automatically, Riku pounced from his standing position, and to Sora in an instant, slamming his fist into the youth's stomach, causing the breath to knock out of the brunette. Sora squinted his eyes in pain, his teeth gritting as he panted for air while leaning into Riku's powerful blow. Sora's mind raced, so many questions...Why did he hurt him? Was he really, truly gone because of that man? Was Riku still in there, and still allowed himself to throw a punch at him, Sora? Tears nearly left Sora's sky blue eyes, as Riku stepped back, allowing the smaller boy to fall to his knees, grasping his stomach in complete anguish and pain. Tears fell silently to the ground.  
  
Aroha looked to Sora in complete despair, then turned her attention to the man who was grinning, pleased with himself. He turned his head to her "So, Mother..are you sure now that you regret making him the 'key to the light'? hm?"  
  
This clicked something in the green haired female. Suddenly, her form went back to her original state, as she flung his hand out, forming a sword from the mist which swirled around her. "Orpheus.I always knew you would betray your family.but not in such a despicable way." He mearly smirked, and drew the keyblade, reading to battle to the death.  
  
Goofy and Donald, on the other hand, were in a tight spot with a few wolves that appeared on the scene. "Uh..they look kinda hungry." Goofly chirped, while Donald resisted himself to smack the dumb dog.  
  
"Riku." The youth pulled himself together and stood up, his cheeks wet with the trails of tears that came from the darkest reaches of his blue eyes. The brunette reared his hand back, and slammed his palm against the face of his best friend, leaving the silvered haired boy to stare to his side, his face showing nothing but surprise. "Riku! You stupid idiot, why'd you agree to someone like that?! You dolt!" Sora blurted out, glaring daggers at Riku. Riku turned his head to see the face of the one who dared strike him.  
  
"Sora..?"  
  
Orpheus, who has having a hard time fending off the attacks and blows of his mother, waved his hand, triggering the small collar around Riku's neck, making the silver haired youth scream out in pain, clenching his throat. Sora quickly pulled his hands onto his best friend's shoulders, trying to comfort him. Aroha saw this and quickly threw her hand out, causing both boys to disappear.  
  
"Huh, still won't let me have any fun." Plainly stated Orpheus as he swung the keyblade at Aroha, who got sliced on the arm. She squinted her left eye and lundged at him, as he simply parried, she took note at his and swung another blade out, slamming it into his heart instantly. He choked slightly, and fell to his knees, pulling out the blade...as he cried out in pain. Aroha knelt down to him, her eyes flooded with tears "I am sorry.my poor son."  
  
With one last look at his mother, Orpheus' head leaned forward and fell upon Aroha's upper collar bone, as she wrapped her arms around him, tears flowing as she watched her first born son, die in her arms.  
  
"Wha.where are we?"  
  
His question was not answered, only met by a hand gripping at his throat.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Oh, Damn. O-o I usually don't like making Riku being all evil, but oh well. ~.~ Yey, he died! *dance* The second part will be up soon! *dances some more* I promise we'll see yoai fluff in the last chapter ^.^ Should have made this action. durrr ~.~ 


	9. part two fin

Woah…this is it. The end…..d00d. . Just to let all of my reviewers know…I luff you. :D Thank you all for reviewing, and special thanks to those who kept reviewing, and reading. *cries* Thank you so much!

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter nine: Dance into the light (part two)**

_It's there in the eyes of the children_

_In the faces smiling in the windows_

_You can come on out, come on and open the doors_

_Brush away the tears of freedom_

_Riku__ laughed lightly, as the brunette sang the lyrics that they had written. Sora pouted and looked to the older boy with eyes of aquamarine. _

_ "What's so funny?"_

_ "Well, for one……you trying to sing; two………it just makes me happy."_

_ The little boy blinked and looked to his companion, curious to know why that would make him happy enough to laugh out loud._

_"Why does it make you happy, Riku?"_

_ "Because we thought of it together."_

- - - - - - -

 "R….Riku….." The brunette boy managed to squeak out, as his best friend lifted him up off his feet, Sora left helplessly dangling from above the floor. Riku looked as if his mind was in another world, his eyes vivid of emotion. 

 Sora wasn't fond of thinking through all the way, but had an idea. He swung his leg with all his might, knocking his foot into Riku's stomach, causing the silver-haired boy to drop him. Sora quickly pulled himself up and stepped back, now noticing they weren't with Aroha, or Goofy and Donald. Everything was white….like it was non-exsistant.

 Sora turned his gaze back to Riku, who was now standing straight, his eyes never moving from the brunette youth.

 "Riku! Can you hear me!?"

 No dice. Riku took a few strides towards Sora, looking as if he was a wild beast ready for the kill. This made Sora nervous, he had never seen Riku like this….it scared him. He racked his brain, thinking of something…anything to get Riku back to the way he was. 

 "Riku! This isn't you…you wouldn't let yourself be controlled…."

 He still pressed on, as if Sora's words went through one ear out of the other. By this time, the silver haired boy had his hand up, probably reading to grab the ocean blue child by the neck once again. Sora felt sweat pour down his pallid face, he had to get Riku to remember!

 "Remember Kairi, Selphie, Tidus! Wakka!!"

 He came only a few feet away his hand just barely touching the skin of his neck…

"Remember the song, Riku!!!" Sora screamed, pulling his head down as he did. After a few seconds, he felt Riku slump and lean on him, leaving the bewildered Sora to merely try to make sure they both didn't fall over.

 "Hand in hand we will lay the tracks…" A soft velvet murmur came from the silver strand covered face that laid upon Sora's shoulder.  He smiled brightly.

 "Because the train is coming, to carry you home."

Sora blinked in surprise when he felt an arm curl around his waist, and felt the warm spot on his shoulder become cold. Riku looked down to the brunette with wholesome eyes, while he laced his fingers with his. The older boy smiled when he saw Sora's cheeks flame with red. 

 "Come dance with me"

 Slowly, carefully, the silver haired boy led the brunette around the endless place of white, waltzing. While Riku seemed to be distracted, Sora reached his hand around the back of Riku's neck, unhooking the gaudy collar which seemed to control the once arrogant, self righteous teen. Riku leaned his head down next to Sora's, his breath cool as he sang.

_Come on and dance into the light_

_Everybody dance into the light_

_They'll be no more hiding in the shadows of fear_

_There'll be no more chains to hold you…_

Aroha stood, looming over the corpse of her eldest son, her tears nearly dried. She tilted her head up, watching as the sky turned to a magnificent scene of yellows, pinks and oranges. She smiled dimly as she walked along the dusty road, Donald and Goofy left only to assume everything was over.

 "So, uh…..we really didn't need the keyblade?

 "I guess not. Aroha said that  kid Sora was the key itself….and that there was another one…"

 "That black haired guy?" Goofy asked.

 "She wouldn't kill a key! …..Maybe that other one. Phooey, who knows. Let's just go home, and tell the king."

 Aroha once again looked up to the sky, her eyes glazed over. 

 "Sora…be good for mommy. Protect your counterpart key, and live with absolute happiness…"

 And with that, her form disappeared, just as majestically as she appeared from where she came, returning to Destiny Islands.

_The future is yours- you hold the key_

_And there are no walls with freedom_

_Now we're here and we won't go back_

_We are one world_

_We are one voice_

 "Look, Riku! I can see Destiny Islands!" Sora suddenly pointed out, pulling out of his daze when falling into complete content. Riku looked toward where he was pointing, and smiled faintly. 

 "Let's go then, Sora"

 Sora looked to him.

 "Together?"

 Riku laced his fingers with Sora's once again, receiving a hot blush from the brunette.

 "Together."

_Side by side we are not afraid_

_Because the train is coming, to carry you home_

_Come dance with me_

_Everybody dance into the light_

_Everybody dance into the light_

**_End_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

WEE! I'm DONE. YUSH. Thank you all who reviewed, and kept reading the story. Check out some of my other fics too! 

That's my art page of deviant. Check it out too! 

Thank you all!

*smoochies* :)


End file.
